sadness into happiness
by kanzo kusuri
Summary: kesedihanku yang sekarang melandaku,entah kenapa berubah menjadi kebahagiaan . karna orang yang kusanyangi ternyata selama ini berada disampingku . ia selalu menghiburku disaat aku sedih,dan juga ia tersenyum ketika aku tertawa.


sadness into happiness

.

.

Summary : kesedihanku yang sekarang melandaku,entah kenapa berubah menjadi kebahagiaan . karna orang yang kusanyangi ternyata selama ini berada disampingku . ia selalu menghiburku disaat aku sedih,dan juga ia tersenyum ketika aku tertawa.

.

.

Warning : maybe ooc,typo(s) bertebaran,gaje,super abal dan sebagainya.

.

.

Disclaimer : fairy tail punya **Hiro Mashima**sedangkan cerita gaje ini punya saya.

.

.

Pairing :stinglu,nalu

.

.

Don't like don't read

Lucy pov

"lucy lucy " ucap seseorang dari belakang . ia memanggil namaku,aku sepertinya familiar mendengar suara ini .

"ya natsu ada apa kau memanggilku" ucapku. Oh ya natsu ini adalah pacarku. Kami pacaran baru 6 bulan dan selama aku pacaran dengan natsu sepertinya tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan tapi aku tetap mencintainnya .

"kau mau kemana ?"tanyanya

"tentu aku ingin ke perpustakaan sekolah memangnya kenapa natsu?"tanyaku

"hm…. Aku berpikir bagaimana kalau hari sabtu nanti kita jalan jalan ke amusement park" ia menunjukkan grinsnya yang menurutku manis .

"he…... benarkah natsu kau mau mengajakku . baikklah jam berapa ?" tumben sekali natsu mengajakku, biasanya tidak . yah…. Walaupun aku pernah diajak tapi ia tak menepati janjinya . padahal aku sudah menunggu lama tapi ia tak kunjung datang.

"jam 09.00 kau tunggu di café dekat amusement park " hm… café dekat amusement park ? oh ya ada itu café tora tora (nama cafenya ngasal XD )

"baikklah natsu" kuharap kau menepatinya natsu aku tak mau diulanggi seperti dulu .

* * *

Flashback mode on.

"lucy bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan di hari minggu "Tanya natsu

"he… jalan jalan ,hm….. memangnya kau mau kemana ?"

"hm…. Ke pusat belanjaan saja,tapi kau harus menungguku ya ?"

"hm… tunggu dimana ?"

"di taman dekat rumahmu,bagaimana?"

"baikklah,natsu jam berapa ?"

"10.00 am "

Disaat aku dan natsu sudah setuju ingin jalan jalan bersama,aku sangat senang karna selama aku pacaran kami tidak pergi bersama sama . aku ingin tampil cantik di depannya.

Next day

Tak kurasa sekarang sudah hari minggu ,rasanya aku berdebar debar,hey kenapa aku berdebar debar? Entahlah mungkin aku merasa sangat senang.

Aku mulai mengobrak abrik lemariku karna untuk mencari baju yang pantas untuk hari aku sudah menemukannya,aku langsung mandi dan siap siap .

Next time

Setelah aku beres,aku mulai ke taman untuk menunggu natsu disana . tapi aku belom melihatnya di tamanyasudahlah aku tunggu saja.

1 jam kemudian

Tetapi kok lama banget ya, aku menunggu dia sudah 1 jam kok dia tak datang datang,hm….. sepertinya cuaca sekarang tidak baik. Kemungkinan akan turun hujan . ah bodo amat aku mendingan menunggu natsu saja.

Lama kelamaan rintikan hujan semakin menderas,aku kehujanan. Kenapa natsu belom datang datang juga ya ? mungkin ia lupa . yasudahlah mendingan aku pulang .

Sesampai di rumah …

"tadaima "

"Okaeri,lucy "kakakku menghampiriku dan betapa dia terkejutnya karna aku basah kuyup

"okaa-san Otōto basah kuyup"teriak kakaku yaitu laxus "diemlah kau laxus-nii" ucapku sambil menatap sinis kearah kakakku yang paling menyebalkan,lalu ibu menghampiriku .

"lucy,mengapa kau basah kuyup ?"ucap ibuku

"aku tak apa kaa-san, hanya basah kuyup saja aku ingin pergi ke kamar dulu ingin mandi "ucapku lalu pergi dari hadapan ibuku dan kakakku. dan tiba tiba saja kakaku menghampiriku dengan wajah marah,hey marah ? kenapa dia marah,entahlah aku juga tak tahu kenapa ia marah, masa sekarang aku ingin hanya diem menyindiri

"lucy,pasti ini gara gara si brengsek kan"

"jangan mencampuri urusanku laxus-nii"akupun langsung berlari ke kamarku dan sesampai di kamarku aku membanting pintuku (anak yang baik,jangan dicontoh)

* * *

Normal pov

"awas sampai aku bertemu denganmu natsu,beraninya kau membohongi adikku"geram laxus."aku butuh mengawasinya,hm…. Oh ya minta bantuan sting saja" ucap laxus. Hey apakah kalian ingin tahu? Lakus itu kakak yang selalu takut kalau adikknya menangis. Ia akan memberikan apapun supaya ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Laxus mengambil hp di kamarnya lalu ia mengetik ngetik sesuatu di layar handponenya

**FROM : laxus **

**To : sting **

**Subject : hoy sting,kau jaga adikku saat dia sedih. Dan kalau dia diapa apain ama natsu bilang kepadaku.**

Lalu ia memencet send pada layar handponenya .tidak usah berlama lama 2 menit kemudian sepertinya sting membalasnya. Laxus dengan segera membuka handponenya dan pesan itu berisi….

**From : sting **

**To : laxus **

**Subject : memangnya lucy menangis? Baikklah laxus aku akan menjaganya . akan ku bilang bahwa ia diapa apain oleh natsu. Kau tahukan aku ini menyukai lucy dari dulu. Akan kujaga dia **

Laxus hanya tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu. Yap ia tahu kalau si sting menyukai lucy dari dulu. Lagian keluarga eucliffe dan heartfilia berteman baik . jadi laxus sudah percaya akan kata kata sting

* * *

Lucy pov (again)

Keesokan harinya

"lucy,maafkan aku karna kemarin tiba tiba saja aku ada urusan keluarga besar "ucap natsu,aku hanya diem saja tak menjawabnya.

Apakah aku tahu natsu,aku kebasahan dan kehujanan karna menunggumu.

"maafkan aku lucy" ucapnya

"sudahlah natsu,aku memaafkan mu tapi lain kali kau harus menepatinya."ucapku. Lalu ia memelukku. Rasanya jantung ku berdegub kencang,dan rasa kehangatan emnjalar di tubuhku. Hangat dan nyaman itulah yang kurasakan.

"oh ya lucy apakah kau sudah mengejarkan pr matematika?"

"sudah memangnya kenapa?"

"minjem dong yah"

"baikklah "

End flashback

* * *

Normal pov

"baikklah natsu,aku ingin pergi dulu yak ke perpustakaan sekolah"ucap lucy

"pergilah lucy,aku juga ingin bertemu dengan teman temanku"

Lalu natsu menuju kea tap atap sekolah ia bertemu dengan gangnya yaitu gray,sting,rogue dan elfman .

"yo"sapa natsu terhadap teman temannya,lalu sting pun menghampiri natsu.

"natsu,apakahkau akan emngajak jalan jalan lucy?" Tanya sting kepada natsu. Sebenarnya sting itu suka pada lucy,jika lucy merasa sedih karna natsu maka ia yang dan lucy juga merupakan sahabat dari kecil .

"yah memangnya kenapa,abis jalan jalan aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin putus aku sudah memiliki lisanna"ucap natsu enteng,sedangkan sting hanya menatap muka natsu dengan marah.

"tapi jangan sampai kau memberikan kata kata yang menyakitkan buat lucy,awas saja kau."ucap sting

"kau memang jahat dari dulu, kau selalu mempermainkan hati para wanita terutama lucy. Kau hanya mementingkan perasaanmu saja dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain " ucap sting (lagi)

"memangnya kenapa sting,aku memang hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri saja . aku memang dari dulu tidak mencintai lucy,aku hanya memanfaatkan saja . "ucap natsu

"apa kau bilang memanfaatkan lucy"geram sting kepada natsu

"yap,aku memanfaatkannya saja karna ia pintar jadi ku manfaat deh "ucap natsu lalu pergi dari hadapan sting dan sekarang natsu sedang bercajap cakap dengan gray

"awas kau natsu,suatu saat aku ingin menghajarmu"ucap sting dalam hati . "akan kulaporkan ke laxus "sting pun mengambil hp di dalam tasnya . dan mulai mengetik di layar handphone nya

**From : sting **

**To : laxus **

**Subject : laxus aku mengabari bahwa natsu mempacarin lucy karna memanfaatkan kepintarannya saja, ia selalu nyontek ke lucy dan natsu akan memutuskan lucy nanti pada hari sabtu di amusement park**

Sehabis itu ia mencet send, dan pesan itupun kekirim .

"rogue aku pengen pergi dulu, pengen ke suatu tempat"ucap sting

"baikklah"ucap rogue

* * *

Laxus pov

Drtt…. Drttt…. Suara handphoneku sepertinya berbunyi. Aku pun mengambil handphone ku .Ternyata ada email dari sting. Isinya apa ya?

**From : sting **

**To : laxus **

**Subject : laxus aku mengabari bahwa natsu mempacarin lucy karna memanfaatkan kepintarannya saja, ia selalu nyontek ke lucy dan natsu akan memutuskan lucy nanti pada hari sabtu di amusement park.  
**

Sial kau natsu, kau hanya memanfaatkan lucy saja. Awas kau sampai aku bertemu denganmu,akan kubunuh kau langsung . tapi syukurlah natsu akan memutuskan lucy.

**from : laxus **

**to : sting **

**subject : hm….. kau ikutin natsu dan lucy pada hari sabtu. Pas natsu memutuskannya dan ketika lucy menangis hiburlah. Ketika ia merasa baikkan berikanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat lucy tersenyum.**

Dan selesai dengan menulisnya,aku langsung mengirim ke sting . aku memag sangat setuju jika lucy dengan sting karna aku tahu sifat sting takdir benang merah antara lucy dan sting semakin terlihat ** .**

End laxus pov

* * *

Normal pov

Treekkkkkk… suara pintu perpustakaan pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita pirang yang cantik .

"lu-chan kau kesini mau ngapain?"Tanya penjaga perpustakaan yaitu levy .

"aku kesini yah karna ingin membacalah,kau ini bagaimana sih levy-chan"ucap lucy

"hehehehe…. Pasti kau mau baca novel?" Tanya levy

"bingo,kau benar sekali levy,yasudah aku ingin ke tempat buku novel ya " ucap lucy lalu pergi dari hadapan levy

Sedangkan di tempat sting …..

"hah…. Membosankan sekali,aku ingin pergi menemui lucy. Kira kira lucy dimana ya?" Tanya sting

"tunggu kemungkinan ia ada di aku menuju kesana" ucap sting (lagi)

Iapun berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah,sambil jalan ia membuka hpnya dan melihat melihat email masuk dari laxus.

**from : laxus **

**to : sting **

**subject : hm….. kau ikutin natsu dan lucy pada hari sabtu. Pas natsu memutuskannya dan ketika lucy menangis hiburlah. Ketika ia merasa baikkan berikanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat lucy tersenyum.**

"houke,sepertinya aku akan membuat rencana nanti"ucap sting .

* * *

Next time …

* * *

Trekkk….. suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki laki pirang yang sangat tampan .

"loh sting tumben kau kesini"ucap levy

"aku kesini bukan untuk membaca tapi untuk mencari lucy,apakah disini ada lucy?"Tanya sting

"yap… dia ada di meja paling belakang. Dia lagi membaca,dan sting jangan bikin keributan disini"ucap levy

"hey memangnya aku disini ingin membuat keributan,aku hanya ingin menemui lucy saja" ucap sting sambil pergi menuju meja yang di dudukin lucy

Setelah sampai di tempat duduk lucy,ia tersenyum kearah lucy,dan juga selalu memperhatikan mukanya lucy.

Yang dilihatin pun merasa risau,lalu ia menatap sting dengan pandangan 'kenapa-kau-memandangiku-dengan-tatapan-seperti-itu'. Sting yang mengerti pandangan itu akhirnya pun hanya menghela nafas .

"aku hanya ingin memandangimu saja,memangnya tidak boleh"bisik sting di telinga lucy. Tanpa sadar muka lucy kenapa ia menjadi merah karena perbuatan sting tadi.

"h-hey st-sting mengapa kau kesini?" ucap lucy dengan muka merah

"hey lucy kenapa mukamu merah"Tanya sting dengan muka polos.

"t-tidak apa apa" ucap lucy yang terbata bata

"mungkinkah kau sakit"ucap sting lalu memegang kening jantung lucy berdebar debar cukup kencang,muka merahnya tambah menjadi seperti tomat.

"tidak panas"ucap sting(lagi) tanpa disadari jarak antara lucy dan sting cukup sangat dekat . hanya 1 jengkal dari wajahnya lucy dan sting.

Nafas mereka beradu satu, detak jantung lucy dan sting sangat bisa didengar. Lama kelamaan mereka berdua saling tatap menatap,dan akhirnya…..

.

.

.

.

.

Cup

Mereka berdua pun berciuman. Ciuman yang dirasakan mereka berdua sangat nikmat. Bibir meke seperti tak mau dilepas. Ciuman mereka begitu lembut.

Dan tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang melihat lucy dan sting ciuman .

To be continue

* * *

Huhahahahahhaa… cerita apa ini ,what gaje banget. Minna apakah alurnya terlalu kecepatan? Nah waktunya saya bilang reviews.

Keep or delete


End file.
